


【双豹／金黑】一场声势浩大的试探（1）

by S_C_XX



Category: cpy
Genre: Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 17:29:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16727802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_C_XX/pseuds/S_C_XX





	【双豹／金黑】一场声势浩大的试探（1）

*3p注意！尼贾达卡和艾瑞克兄弟设定。

————————————————————

1.

瓦坎达是个和平友爱团结的国家，即使对外公开给他们带来了不小的麻烦，但是经过一段时间的适应，他们已经完全能够完美而迅速地处理一切事务。

这也意味着，国王陛下和长老们的早会，在每天象征性地说两句话后，就无话可说了。

今天，又是十分尴尬的沉默……

尼贾达卡站在王座下，垂着眼，面色冷酷，唇角抿出冷硬的线条。

他第无数次认真地在考虑，取消早会的可能性。

思考得太认真，导致他没有注意到，身后王座上他的陛下正在偷偷做着小动作。

特查拉看了看低头在沉思些什么的尼贾达卡，挺拔的身子微微前倾，视线转向下方坐着的瓦卡比，暗示地眨眨眼。

“……”

瓦卡比用微微出汗的手抓了抓身上的袍子，眼神有些绝望。

不，别，我怕……

特查拉挑挑眉，冲他微微眯起眼，搭在王座上的手无声地比了一个数字。

你如果不干，我立马就告诉奥克耶你上周跟战士们赛犀牛输了多少。

读懂特查拉的威胁，瓦卡比咽了口唾沫，心里充满了悲伤。

算了，伸头也是一刀，缩头也是一刀。

但是决不能死在自己老婆的刀下！

“陛下，我有话要说。”

尼贾达卡已经准备开口说会议结束了，其他长老们也都无聊地开始玩着自己手上或衣服上挂着的小玩意了，这个时候瓦卡比突然开口，不可谓不突兀。

特查拉像众人一样，适时露出了些微的惊讶的表情，但很快恢复了一贯的柔和。

“你说吧。”

“陛下你看，我们瓦坎达也对外开放这么久了，为了影响，是不是应该……选个王妃……了……”

老婆啊！亲王的眼神好恐怖啊嘤！

尼贾达卡在听到某个词汇的时候眼神蓦地一冷，像冰棱子一般直直地戳向瓦卡比。

“我觉得没必……”

“是该选一个了，”特查拉打断尼贾达卡的话，在对方皱眉转身朝他看过来的时候笑得温柔，“我也老大不小了，对吗？尼贾达卡。”

尼贾达卡定定地看着王座上身姿修长的男人，良好的视力让他可以看清他的堂兄一根根卷翘的睫毛，和黝黑如夜却又盛满星斗的温柔眼眸，还有那包裹在黑色布料下的迷人曲线。

大概经过了长如一个世纪的、死寂的沉默。

所有长老都不约而同地低头极力降低自己的存在感，同时在心里鄙视瓦卡比。

这娃是活腻歪了吧？

“好，”就在特查拉的面部表情都快要僵硬的时候，尼贾达卡缓缓地，缓缓地勾起了唇角。

“陛下想选，就选吧。”

2.

选妃的消息发布得很快，会议结束后没有几个小时，这个消息就飞遍了瓦坎达的每一个角落，各家的大姑娘小媳妇瞬间就沸腾了起来。

虽然，这个沸腾的方式可能有点诡异……

“什么，选妃？！”

裁缝铺里的长相秀气的姑娘惊讶地睁大了黑葡萄似的眼睛，手下的剪刀咔擦一下在布料上留下一个难看的口子，然而却没人顾得上。

“是的，刚刚发布的消息。”

带来消息的姑娘还在喘着气，很显然是刚刚跑过来的。

“为什么突然……”不自觉捏紧了剪子，姑娘的眼神带着难言的悲伤，“难道亲王殿下惹陛下生气了吗？”

带来消息的姑娘伸手拍着自己的胸口，也是悲伤模样，甚至还叹了口气。

“我猜是。”

“哦，可怜的亲王殿下。”大街小巷里，几乎同时响起了这样的叹息。

3.

“还是一个人都没有？！”

特查拉第四十三次确认没有一个姑娘前来选妃后，饶是本来也没打算真选妃，他也忍不住深深地震惊了。

看着特查拉一脸受打击的样子，尼贾达卡在心里暗暗地笑了，面上却仍是云淡风轻。

特查拉靠在椅子上，抬起手盖住眼睛。

“我就这么没有魅力吗？”

尼贾达卡绕过书桌走到他面前，伸手握住特查拉修长的手指，微微用力拉到自己身前，低头轻柔地在指尖落下一吻。

“不要想太多，你的人民只是对你太过尊敬了。”

被这番动作弄得心跳加速的特查拉，在看清尼贾达卡眼底除了忠诚与尊敬外再无其他任何感情后迅速冷静了下来。

原本看着特查拉表情有所缓和，对于自己能够给特查拉一点安慰和因为某些不可说的原因而有些愉悦的尼贾达卡，还来不及让这愉悦多发酵一会，就被接下来的一句话打到谷底。

“那就在世界范围内选妃。”

4.

来啊，造作啊。

5.

尼贾达卡不知道自己是如何在得知特查拉明早会向全世界发布选妃的消息后，平静地跟特查拉说晚安，然后又平静地走回了自己的房间的。

关上房门，却没有开灯。他就站在黑暗里，静默着。

好半晌，黑暗中传来一声轻笑。

“呵。”

奇莫由幽幽的蓝光照亮了房间的一角，以及尼贾达卡冷峻的面容。

给在美国的好弟弟发去了一条讯息，尼贾达卡慢条斯理地关上发送界面，又用另一颗珠子操控打开了灯。

伸手一颗一颗解开亲王袍上繁杂的扣子，将脱下的衣袍随意地丢在地毯上，露出古铜色的精壮的身体。

沉着眸，一步一步无声地走向浴室，尼贾达卡最后取下奇莫由丢在床上。

要闹。

但是不是他闹。

冷静，尼贾达卡，冷静。

6.

远在美国的艾瑞克此时正坐在酒吧喧嚣的音乐声和五颜六色的灯光里，豪迈地仰头将火辣的金发妞递过来的酒一口饮尽。

“喔！艾瑞克！艾瑞克！艾瑞克！”

众人为这个成为众人焦点的男人一次又一次欢呼着，不论男女，都被无差别攻击的荷尔蒙深深吸引着。

一个胆大的妞趁着混乱跌进了艾瑞克怀里，感受到后者强壮有力的肌肉不由自主地荡漾了春心。

艾瑞克没有拒绝温香软玉在怀，却在香软的红唇凑上来的时候坏笑着躲了过去。

脑袋偏向了一边，冲着美人的耳朵吹了口气。喝多了酒，说话的声音多了几分沙哑和磁性。

“抱歉，我有喜欢的人了。你可以迷恋我，但不要……”

“贪心太过。”

被拒绝的女孩含羞带嗔地瞪了他一眼，却仍旧不想起身离开这个怀抱。

得了吧，不知道多少人觊觎着这个位置呢。

手腕上传来熟悉的振动感，艾瑞克不动声色的咽下了最后一口酒。搂着姑娘纤细的腰肢的手动了动，轻易地就将怀里的身子搬离了自己的腿。

“抱歉，”露出令人晃眼的笑容，“我得去趟洗手间。”

7.

“尼贾达卡？他联系我干什么……”

“……”

“F！U！C！K！”

………………

“艾瑞克你去哪？”

“回去。”

“回去干嘛，还没玩够呢。”

“老子回瓦坎达，”甩开拉住他的手，艾瑞克的眼睛里烧着熊熊的怒火，“去收拾一个胆子大的小猫咪。”

8.

我的堂兄，你是想……

被操死吧。

在国际瓦坎达外交联络部登上飞行器的艾瑞克，和在瓦坎达对着星空小酌的尼贾达卡，兄弟俩这么多年来第一次脑电波如此同步。

兄弟俩觉得，他们的约定，该改改了。

9.

浴室的门被拉开，特查拉从腾腾的水汽中走出，巧克力色的身体上挂着晶莹的水珠，白色的浴巾松松垮垮地围在腰上，蜜色的双腿修长挺拔，赤脚踩在松软的地毯上，走过的地方留下可爱的小坑。

走到床边，弯下腰去拿放在床上的睡衣，腹上的肌肉因为弯腰形成美好而诱人的沟壑，腰间的浴巾更松了一点，露出人鱼线延伸的更深处一点。

特查拉拿起睡衣，露出衣服盖着的奇莫由手串。视线触及奇莫由，特查拉皱起好看的眉，随意地扯掉浴巾披上睡衣，连腰带都未系，黑色的丝质布料贴在劲瘦的身体上，欲遮未遮的风景更是难言的诱惑。

向后躺进松软的床铺里，拿起奇莫由查看了一下讯息，确认确实没有收到任何消息，才将奇莫由重新放下。

“今天艾瑞克居然没有给发消息给我……”

喃喃出声后猛然意识到自己在说什么，特查拉忍不住失笑。

“我这是在等什么啊……”

关上灯，将自己缩紧被子里，忽略心里那点点不知从何而起的不愉快，闭上眼沉入梦乡。

10.

“你回来的但是快。”

艾瑞克气势汹汹地下了飞行器，身上还带着另一个国家的张扬的酒气，直直地冲向特查拉的卧室，却在最后一个拐角被堵了个正着。

“怎么，想吃独食？”

尼贾达卡靠在墙角的雕像上，雕像投下的阴影和明亮的月光交错打在他的身上，画出光影的交界，无端给人压迫感。

然而艾瑞克对他哥哥这种无时无刻不在拗造型的行为一点都不感冒。

甚至有点想笑。

“你他妈管我干嘛，让你在瓦坎达好好看着他，这就是你看的结果！”

“艾瑞克，language。”听到自己弟弟出口成脏，尼贾达卡挑了挑眉，说着责怪的话，眼里却毫无波澜。

艾瑞克对此的回应是一个白眼，加一个中指。

“所以你说，怎么办吧，老子没耐心再跟你磨磨唧唧来什么潜移默化公平竞争了，特查拉要是不接受我……”

“我就艹到他接受。”

“你反对也没用。”

夜色中艾瑞克的一双眼亮的惊人。

“谁说我反对了。”

尼贾达卡看着长相和自己一个模子里刻出来的弟弟，唇角那标准的亲王式微笑放大了一分，带上了一丝和艾瑞克如出一辙的邪气。

“刚好，我也这么想。”

11.

特查拉睡前因为心里的不舒服，深更半夜给外交官下了命令让其将昭告写出来，连夜发布出去。

这也就导致了，今晚睡不着的人，遍布世界各地……

某国首相：“卧槽瓦坎达的国王居然在招王妃？！快快快去给我把小姐叫醒！”

某国总统：“……飞机呢？！立刻准备飞机！”

某某大佬沉默着看向自己漂亮的小儿子，眼神充满深意。儿子：“……爸你冷静点。”

12.

瓦坎达的少女们迎着清晨的曦光起床，准备迎接美好的一天。

姑娘们三三两两凑在一堆，你一言我一语地小声谈论着。

“今天选妃的昭告还没取消啊？”

“陛下还在闹脾气呢，要亲王殿下亲亲抱抱哈哈哈！”

“听说小亲王殿下昨晚赶回来了，好像很生气的样子。”

“哦，对了。小亲王在美国，不知道这是陛下闹脾气了呢，估计被吓着了！”

“哈哈哈我说什么来着，小亲王也喜欢陛下！快快快愿赌服输！”

“啧，输给你了……不过你们说，陛下会选谁啊。”

赢了赌的姑娘闻言一叉腰。

“选什么，有什么好选的，两个一起上！”

……

“嘿，你们看了昨晚发布的消息没有？”

“什么啊？”

“陛下把选妃的范围从瓦坎达，扩大到了全世界……现在看反应，估计所有王公贵族的小姐都在朝瓦坎达赶呢……”

“……姑娘们，打扮起来，咱们去把王宫的门给堵了！让那些来选妃的永远都排不上！”

13.

不知道是不是因为睡晚了，特查拉这一觉睡得格外沉。

意识迷迷糊糊回笼的时候，特查拉觉得自己身上凉飕飕的。

他虽然睡衣没穿好，但是记得睡前是盖好了被子的啊……

睁开眼，眼前还有些模糊，但可以依稀看见两个身影。

两个熟悉到即使看不清他也能认出来是谁的身影。

“尼贾达卡？艾瑞克？”

旋即他听见了一声轻笑，或者两声？

他分不清是谁笑的，也感受不到这声笑中压抑着的危险气息，只看见愈来愈清晰的两张一模一样的帅脸朝自己靠近。

然后，自己唇上传来湿湿的触感，腰间也传来了不属于自己的手掌的热度。

他瞬间就清醒了。

14.

特查拉的姿势很羞耻，他不知道兄弟俩是怎么无声无息地脱掉他的衣服并且把他摆成这样的。

 

他的身体被摆在床边，不着寸缕，乳首早就被冷空气刺激得颤颤巍巍地立起，像是等待着玩弄般可怜地轻颤着。一条腿微微弓起踩在被子上，一条腿伸出床外软软地搭在床沿，脚尖触到了地毯毛绒绒的触感，有些痒。

 

而且，他的两只手被向上绑在一起，用一根红绸带在床头固定着，整个人呈现出一副任君享用的姿态。

 

不知在旁边欣赏了多久的兄弟俩见到心爱的堂哥醒来，忍不住同时笑了出来。尼贾达卡只是勾起了唇角，而艾瑞克则笑出了声。

 

艾瑞克在床边俯身伸舌舔了舔自己朝思暮想的唇，回味了一下，立刻又伸出舌来来回回舔舐着紧闭的齿缝。

 

“张嘴，特查拉。”

 

唇贴着唇用低哑的声音说出这句话，在特查拉愣愣地按照指示反射性地乖乖张嘴后，立刻伸舌进入后者滑腻的口腔，卷着后者可爱的小舌，大肆扫荡着甜美的津液。

 

近距离看着特查拉被艾瑞克吻得脸色绯红，尼贾达卡躺在特查拉身边，手掌缓慢地在那手感极好的腰肢上摩挲着，同时舔上了特查拉敏感的耳垂，用舌头挑逗几下后，合上唇瓣将之含在了嘴里，轻轻咬着。

 

“唔……哈……你……唔……你们……”

 

早晨刚醒来的身体本就格外敏感，稍一挑逗就起了反应。手被绑着，无法去推在自己身上作乱的两人，特查拉只能努力动着舌试图去推拒入侵自己口腔的舌，腰肢也扭动起来试图拜托四处点火的手。

 

然而灵活的小舌主动触碰上艾瑞克的舌立刻给对方带来了强烈的快感，扭动的腰肢蹭着尼贾达卡的手掌，却让他的手顺势向下滑去，一把握住了精神的小特查拉。

 

“唔哈！”

 

漫长的接吻终于结束，被拉出的银丝啪得断裂落在嘴边，留下一条晶亮的水痕。

 

眼神有些没有焦距地望着上方，特查拉大口大口呼吸着空气，刚想开口让两人冷静一点，嘴巴却被另一个人堵上，比刚才温柔得多的吻紧接着落下。

 

“唔！”

 

放开了特查拉嘴唇的艾瑞克视线下移，盯住了他胸前褐色的果实，毫不犹豫地凑上去舔了两圈，然后整个吸进嘴里，舌尖密集地在乳首处弹跳。被冷落的另一边很快也被握进手里，温热的大掌捏上了紧实的乳肉，狠狠地揉搓着，时不时揪住乳头轻轻拉扯。

 

身体上传来的快感让特查拉头皮发麻，生理性的泪水从微红的眼角滑落，又被一点点温柔地舔去。

 

“呼……你们两个，怎么……啊！艾瑞克！”

 

艾瑞克突然用了点力咬了咬口中香甜的乳头，在这个刺激下，被握在尼贾达卡手中的肉棒直接射了出来，白色的精液喷在了特查拉自己的腰腹上，和尼贾达卡的手上。

 

“嘘——”艾瑞克站起身脱掉了自己的T桖，解开皮带扔在地上，一只脚放在特查拉张开的两腿之间，用力将特查拉的双腿分得更开，露出那隐秘的穴口，“堂兄只要享受就好了。”

 

说完后艾瑞克又低头含住了乳头，手则向下摸上了即将容纳他们的小穴，用圆润地指甲在褶皱上轻轻勾这圈圈，他能感觉到，穴口不由自主地翕张着，仿佛在等待什么东西进入。指尖被吞进入一点点，那紧致的感觉让他感到口干舌燥，裆下涨的发疼。

 

尼贾达卡含住了另一只乳首，沾着精液的手也伸到两股之间，找到被挑逗着的小穴，将手上的精液蹭到后穴上，然后食指顺着艾瑞克浅浅插在里面的手指，用力地刺入小穴。

 

“啊！啊……哈……轻点……”

 

后穴中两根分别属于两个人的手指突然比赛似的开始抽动，小穴逐渐变得殷红，体内分泌的透明液体也在动作间被拉出，蹭在臀肉上，霎是淫靡。

 

两根手指交错地刺激敏感点，没过多久，小特查拉颤颤巍巍地好像又要射出来了。

 

这时尼贾达卡突然飞快地解开了绑着特查拉手腕的红绸带，转而用这漂亮的带子系在了龟头下方的沟壑里，阻止了即将到来的射精。

 

“不可以。”轻柔地吻着特查拉的脸侧，尼贾达卡扯掉自己身上的长袍，露出精壮的身体——长袍下什么都没穿。

 

半跪在床边的艾瑞克伸手掐住特查拉的腰，一使力就将后者的身体抱了起来，转了个方向又扔进床铺中，使得那已经习惯异物的小穴对准自己挺立的欲望。

 

而因为突然被抱起又放下，甚至在空中还翻了个面，特查拉的上身不可避免地压在了尼贾达卡的腰部，脸刚好落在了尼贾达卡挺立的欲望旁，只要嘟起嘴，唇就能碰到粗壮的柱身。

 

尼贾达卡眼神暗沉，伸手往下按了按特查拉的头，使刚刚自己吻过的唇和自己的肉棒之间的最后一点距离消失不见。嘴唇柔软的触感几乎让他舒适地低喘出声，忍不住的挺动腰部，使自己的肉棒开始在特查拉湿润的唇上摩挲。

 

被这番动作弄得脸红心跳的特查拉感受着唇上传来的温度，鼻尖都是浓浓的属于尼贾达卡的气息。他张开唇，微微扬头乖顺地含住了肉棒的头部，眸子含水，开始用舌头和牙齿服侍着口中粗壮的肉棒。

 

因为腰肢被掐着，所以特查拉只是上半身俯下去，而长腿跪在床边，臀部高高翘起，向身后的人展示着诱人的蜜穴。

 

艾瑞克将自己的肉棒抵上穴口，就着精液和肠液的润滑缓慢而坚定的挺入了那湿热紧致的甬道，肠壁紧贴上来挤压柱身的快感，让他忍不住低吼一声，用力一挺，剩下的一截重重地没入。

 

“唔！”

 

口中含着肉棒，特查拉只能含糊不清的呻吟着。喉咙收缩带来的挤压感让口中的肉棒也分外舒爽，尼贾达卡忍不住随着特查拉的动作向上挺腰，企图进入更深处。

 

“唔……哼……唔……”

 

身体随着冲撞不住地摇摆着，体内的敏感点被毫不留情地碾过，一次接一次密集的快感冲击着大脑，让特查拉手脚发软。身前被红绸带绑住的肉棒随着动作甩着，不停有液体从顶端渗出，然后被甩出乳白色的淫丝，又在空中断开。

 

扑哧扑哧扑哧……

 

身后的捣干越来越用力，特查拉松开了口中的肉棒，张着殷红的唇呻吟出声。

 

“啊！慢点！呀啊！太涨了……哈啊！”

 

最后一下，艾瑞克狠狠地掐着特查拉的腰肢按向自己，肉棒死死地钉入蜜穴的最深处，马眼一酸，滚烫的精液喷薄而出，喷射在特查拉的壁肉上。

 

“哈……”

 

缓缓地从颤抖地沉浸在高潮中的身体里抽出自己的肉棒，艾瑞克看见被自己撑大的小穴一时间难以合拢，乳白色的精液从小孔中就流出来，顺着蜜色的腿根流下，淫靡之至。

 

特查拉趴在尼贾达卡的腰上平复刚才灭顶的快感，却还没等他的呼吸调整过来，一双有力的手就将他抱住，然后自己的身体就毫无抵抗地被抬起，他感觉到自己的穴口抵上了又一根灼热的肉棒，然后抱着自己的手猛地一松，在重力的作用下，瞬间，自己的小穴就将粗壮的物什整根吞入，并且直接进入了最深处。

 

太……太深了……

 

特查拉张着嘴，却什么声音都发不出，眼神涣散，身体坐在尼贾达卡的腰腹上，后穴被钉住，快感占据了他的整个意识。

 

一只大手捏着他的下巴掰向一边，一根半硬的肉棒蹭上了自己的唇，他无意识的伸舌舔了舔，嘴里立刻就被肉棒塞满。同时，臀肉下坐着的腰身也开始挺动，刺入了小穴的肉棒开始抽动，继续挑动他的快感神经。

 

特查拉的身体像一只小船，在浪潮上被抛来抛去，然而每一次下落，却是他快感的最高点。

 

不知道过了多久，又是灼热的液体在体内喷发出来，同时他感觉那束缚着自己的绸带被扯掉，涨得发疼的肉棒立刻喷射出好几股精液，因为此时的他由于身体发软而趴伏在尼贾达卡的胸膛上，所以自己喷射出来的精液甚至有些射到了他的脸上。

 

发软的手被艾瑞克握着在硬挺的肉棒上撸动，没过多久，掌心一热，浓稠的液体全部射到了他的手里，烫得他轻声呻吟出声。

 

……

 

尼贾达卡抱着特查拉温热的身子，低头就能看见他卷翘的长睫和挺翘的鼻梁。听见他小声如幼猫般的呻吟，他只觉得埋在对方身体里的欲望又是一跳。

 

和艾瑞克无声的对视一眼，两人都在对方眼里看见了未尽的欲火。

 

艾瑞克舔舔唇，再一次伸出手，搂向特查拉满是爱痕的柔韧的腰，而尼贾达卡捧起特查拉的脸，在他迷乱的表情中，对着唇又深深地吻了下去…


End file.
